The objective of the proposed research is to continue our investigations of the hemodynamic and biochemical mechanisms involved in the pressor response to noxious stimuli in subjects with hypertension of different etiologies and to evaluate the interrelationships of the genetic and acquired factors which influence these pressor responses.